Stuck on You Mr Kendal Knight
by ChasingStars143
Summary: After realizing her abusive ex-boyfriend has followed her to L.A will Sam go to Kendal, the one she knew was going to be her true love. Or will he be to late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is totally random. I was on the verge of sleep and then all of a sudden I had this AMAZING dream and my over-active imagination totally helped me fill in the gaps.**

Who wanted to be stuck at home on a perfectly good L.A Friday night.? Not me. I got into my neon green mini dress and converse and walked out of my Palm Woods apartment I shared with my two BFFs Shannon and Stephanie.

It was kinda weird how all of our names started with an S but we thought it was kind of cool.

After making our way out of the hotel I noticed someone. It was Kendall Knight. Lucky for me he didn't see me.

We kinda MAYBe dated. We dated for close to 3 years but he left me for his singing career. He never knew Gustavo was my uncle and he didn't know I came here every year.

Expecially now my mom was off in Africa helping people and my dad was in jail for stealing from a couple of banks. Don't get me wrong I love Gustavo and he's cool but he can be contrrolling. And tomorrow I was supposed to help him at his recording studio so I'm pretty sure I will see Kendall and the rest of the guys there.

Anyways. We got into my new car and drove off to the nearest club. We were only 19 but we had fake ids. We've had them for 3 years so obviously we look older so that helps. It really helped when we wanted to party. I was the only one that didn't drink.

We got into the club but I couldn't help but feel I was being watched by the bouncer. the feeling quickly faded as "The City is Ours" came on. I still lover their songs.

We each got a table and started dancing on top of them. After about half an houre we got down and huddled together so we could hear eachother talk.

"And Carlos is coming in... now." Stephanie looked at the dorrs and me and Shannon followed her gaze to see all of Big Time Rush walk in the doors. They could get into anywhere as longas they didn't drink.

"How come you didn't tell me.? I could be in the bathroom by now.!"

"Sorry. I forgot." She gave me a sad smile and I nodded and walked off. To my very lucky suprise there was a guy that looked about a couple years older than me. he was alone so I took him to dance. Within seconds he was more comfortable.

I did have to admit he WAS pretty cute. We stayed at the club for about 3 hours and all 7 of us left together. Lucky for me I'm pretty sure Kendal didn't see me.

then, for no Apparent reason I could see I gave the bouncer a 20. I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm. It took me 2 seconds to turn around after the shock I was just put through. I remembered him now.

He was my ex-boyfriend. We was 20 now and we only dated for 2 days. He liked to be seriously gross and perverted. Then 3 years later he did something to me I will never forget.

He gave me a wicked smile and sayd "Ya know. I know you're only 19 so Unless you want to get you and your friends in trouble you better listen really close."

I nodded because I didn't know what else to do. I had to hurry before someone realized I wasn't with them and then they look back. "Whatever."

"You have to go to this address tomorrow. (He gave me a card.) and you can't tell a single soul where you're going. My number's on the card. Text me and I'lll tell you the rest."

I nodded and walked away as calmly as I could. I was the type of girl that does things for others. I got that from my mom. but I was also the one to do things I wasn't supposed to. I got that from my Dad.

This was one of those things I wasn't supposed to do but had to for the sake of my friends.

Even if it Meant I had to go through what I did three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

_I couldn't believe it at all. I had run into the one guy that almost ruined my life in one very hurtful and gruesome night. I have no idea what the others will think. I never told anyone. Not Shannon, Stephanie, or even Kendal._

_I told Kendal almost everything, How would the band react. Would I be shunned because I didn't tell anyone or because I let it happen.? I had no idea what was going on._

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and found the card. I texted the number.

Sam: When, Where, and What do you want me to wear.? ~Sam

Patric(That was his name.): 30 minutes, outside the Palm Woods and a blue dress. Remember, the one you wore about three years ago.? That one. If you don't have it then go buy another one. See you soon.

I still had the dress and from what he sayd I assumed he wanted to repeat that night. Just in a different state and place. I was scared so bad I started shaking. I tried looking in the closet for it but I realized a little bit later it wasn't my closet.

I walked out of the room to find everyone staring at me. I recognized Ms. Knight right away. She was always my favorite person in the world. She was so nice and thoughtful. Not even a little bit selfish.

"Sam.!" She put down what she was doing and she ran over to me squeezing my into a tight hug. It was like me and Kendal never broke up. I hugged her back with just as mch strenght.

"What are you doing in Kendal's room.?"

Opps. I guess I figured out why it wasn't my closet.

He spoke up rather quickly. "We ran into eachother last night and she was tired and she crashed in the car. We don't know where she's staying. She has 2 other friends. Shannon and Stephanie. They're in the other room. All 4 of us stayed out here last night."

She was shocked to hear Kendal talk for so long about something so little. She shrugged it off. "Do you want breakfast.?" She asked. I polietly turned it down and walked away as fast as I could and then I realized it might have been a good thing. I did lose alot of weight 3 years ago.

I walked into my apartment and got the dress ( . ) and hurried as fast as I could to outside the Palm Woods.

Kendalls POV

I guess she didn't notice me watching her yesterday. She was still as pretty as she always was. I still loved her. But she didn't make any eye contact with me at all. Not even when I was making up some lame excuse and rambling on and on about why she was in my room.

She was dancing with some guy I don't even think she knew. And She didn't take the offered breakfast. That was weird because she awlays did. Something must be bothering her. I followed her to her apartment and I watched her come out in a blue dress.

I was careful to not get noticed but I did run as fast as I could to room 2J. I had to tell them something was up. Thankfully they agreed and got up the other 2 girls and they followed her. We saw her outside the Palm Woods with some dude only one of us recognixed.

"Um, that's Patric. They went out about 5 Years ago. He was the bouncer last night." Shannon sayd out loud.

"She must be going on a date with him then." James made a face at the bouncer because he thought he was more built than him.

"Something is Wrong. I'm telling you. Look at the way she's cringing from him."

"Maybe you're right. We just have to follow them." We all looked at Logan because he was the brain. But when we looked back. They were gone.

Sam's POV

_This SUCKS. Why did he have to keep trying. Okay. I'm still in a little pain from 3 years ago. Emotionally and physically. _He grabbed my arm as hard as he could and pulled me onto a motorcycle. Now I had no choice but to hold on.

"You know. I've missed you." He sayd it with such... Pride. "I think tonight will be fun."

"But it's only noon." My voice cracked and he smirked so I know he heard it.

"Then we will have 6 hours to do whatever you want."

"You mean what YOU want.?"

"Nope. What we do tonight will be what I want."

I cringed away slightly still holding on. Don't think jumping off the motorcycle didn't croos my mind. But he's had this for a long time. I jumped off once and then he ran me over. I had to heal on my own because he sayd if anyone found out I was dead.

And I believed him. "Will you just get it over with.? I already know what is going to happen."

"Okay then. If you insist." He turned around and I knew where he was headed.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to his apartment and he pushed me thought the door. The next thing I knew I was on the ground holding a hand to my burning cheek

"You've been asking for it for three years."

"Actually, I recal asking.. no wait, TELLING you to go to hell."

That comment got me a kick in the side. I just wished Kendall was being his usually curious self and burst throught the doors like my own personal Superman.

But Nothing Happened.

"I change my mind. Let's do what I want. Let's go shopping."

"To late. We're already here."

"Why do you even want to do this.?"

"You were my favorite because you fought the most."

Then it hit me. "I wasn't the only one." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yup. And you're the only one I'll be coming back to for seconds." I just wanted to scream and have someone take me home.

Kendall's POV

Where'd she go.? I just let her out of my sight for 3 seconds. Where could she go.?

"There. On the motorcycle.!" Stephanie scream and pointed.

Me and Shannon bolted not even thinking we weren't gonna catch it. We thought we were.

"Where are you going.?" Logan and Carlos yelled behind us but we keep running.

Shannon was going faster than me. I usually ran like a football player and I was doing that right now. So she was FAST. I assumed cross country or track. Maybe girl's basketball or flag football. She seemed to fragile to play real football.

I was happy i kept running because I saw Shannon cut though the field and across the street. I was about 10 feet begind her and then 12, then 15.

"Slow down."

"Stay behind if you can't keep up. I'm not stopping for anything."

This chick is fast. Then, she stopped.

"There." She pointed to the stopped motorcycle and the guy pushing Sam thought the door.

"What do we do.?" I asked not sure what the answer was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's Short. Try and post more Tomorrow!**

Shannon had a plan but wasn't sure how to go about with it. She was like Logan in that way. She could come up with a plan in a matter of seconds but she could work better than him under pressure. Her plane was in full view. Walking towards her with a box of cookies.

Sam waited inside and was thrown into the closet when her and Patric (her kidnapper) heard a knock on the door. Patric left the closet door open a crack so she could see Shannon in a full out girl scout costume trying to sell him some cookies. He caught onto something quickly but Shannon wasn't sure what he caught onto. She quickly realized when he wasn't even staring at her face.

"You wanna buy?" She sayd in the most sexiest voice she could conjour up. she wasn't really the type but she was a good actress and could pull off almost anything. He nodded Immidiatly. She followed him into the house and he sayd he needed to go freshen up a little and he'd be back in a second. Shannon made this her opportunity. She called Kendall into the house and tried to look for Sam everywhere exept in the closet RIGHT in front of them. Sam knocked her head on the door and it slid open a little. Kendall caught on quickly and opened the door. He gasped and took a step back trying to keep himself from throqing up. There was a whole lot of blood. He decided it was best to just get her and go but Patric walked back down the steps before they could leave.

"Who are you?"  
"This is my assisstant. I hope you don't mind." Shannon turned and made sure Kendall shut the door before he saw. He did. And then she winked at Kendall who haddn't the slightest idea what was going on."  
"Threesome. This could work. Follow me."  
"We need to make sure we have freshened up to. Go into the bedroom and we'll be there. But first please show us to the bathroom."  
"Gladly."

Kendall had the most disgusted face when the bathroom door shut behind them.

"Threesome? As in SEX?"  
"Yes. Tell him you forgot something and go get Sam and Leave. I'll be fine just go."

Kendall reluctantly nodded and walked out of the bathroom to make sure everything was clear. He walked down the steps and saw PAtric holding up Sam.

"Let's make it a Four-way. Shall we?"

_What do I do now?_


	5. Ending

Kendall walked downstairs and saw Patric holding up Sam. Her face was beaten so bad you could barely tell it was her but Kendall knew her anywhere. Especially the blood-stained blue red dress. She wore it on their first date. And on their last. He always said it was his favorite. She wore it when she dumped him 2 years ago. She wore it to a fancy resturant they went to for their 1 year anniversary. 3 years of happiness and bliss was gone that night she left him sitting in his bed with tears running down his face.

***Flashback!**

_Kendall and Sam were sitting on Kendall's bed. So close to doing it. Sam was distant for the past couple of days and Kendall didn't know why. He kept asking but she kept telling him to let it go.  
"Kendall! Get over it. It's nothing. Nothing you need to worry about anyways."  
"Sam, I'm just trying to help. You alwasy tell me everything. What's going on?"  
"Stuff."  
"Stuff? Just STUFF? You've been acting like a little brat because of STUFF?"  
"If I'm such a brat why are you trying to sleep with me?"  
"Well,, I.."  
"That's what I thought. I can't do this anymore Kendall. There isn't anymore us and you know it. We're done. Go find someone else to 'love' and care for and have sex with. I'm out."  
And with that last sentence she grabbed everything she ever gave Kendall, including herself, and walked out of his life. He sat there listening to her shut his door, walk down the steps, and Slam the front door behind her. His mother heard everything and walked in the room to see Kendall barely breathing because he thought life without her wasn't worth it. Mama Knight comforted him through the years and soon he quit crying himself to sleep and thinking about her. He had Jo up until 3 days ago. But he didn't cry. I just thought about her. But then he stopped. Just stopped._

***End Flashback!**

Now Kendall stood there looking into his old lover's eyes. She stood there and bled and without another word Kendall nodded. And offered to help clean her up before. Patric agreed.  
Kendall told Shannon he was going to get her out and after a couple of minutes she should ask whats taking so long and get out of there immeditaly.  
She did just as she was told. They SOMEHOW got out of there safe. (I know not alot of detail I'm sorry but It'll get better.!) Shannon called the Police. Patric got trialed and was sent to jail for rape and murder. He killed someone back in his home state and no one ever knew about it but people had their leads and he was caught. Kendall hoped everything between him and Sam would go back to normal but he knew they wouldn't.

Everyone was sitting in the living room with a now healed Sam, Bundled up Shannon, Stephanie, Katie, Jo, Mama Knight, All of Big Time Rush, and Camille. Sam didn't want anyone to know but they all did. They all felt bad. They all wanted to help. But they all knew that it wouldn't be easy for anyone.  
The cops were questioning everyone.

"Did any of you even know?"  
Everyone just shook their heads and all looked at Sam. "I didn't tell anyone."  
"Why not?"  
"He said he would kill me. I believed him."  
"What is EVERYTHING he Sayd and did you?"  
"Everything?" The cop nodded. "Well, 5 Years ago we dated for 2 days but he was seriously deranged so after 2 days I dumped him. Then 3 Years after that," She looked at Kendall for the First time in 2 Weeks. "He told me that I was going to do what he said or I'd die. He put me on the back of his motorcycle and drove off. I jumped off but he turned around and ran me over." She chuckled at the pain. It was a weird thing she did to hide her pain. "He said I had to heal on my own. Then he got me and took me to his place. Then he got out a bat." Everyone grimaced at the thought of anyone doing this to Sam. Everyone liked her. They all thought it was because she looked innocent, even though they knew she wasn't.

She told them how he beat her, raped her, threw her in a ditch and hoped she would die. About how 3 weeks later she woke up from a coma. she was still in the ditch. People were looking for her but no one found her because she was in a ditch in the woods. She also said how that was why she was so stubborn and wouldn't talk to anyone. It was why she was being Quote "Little brat." Kendall Held back a scream. Everyone could see tears in his eyes. James rubbed his back for support but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Then she mentioned how He put a knife to her throat and almost killed her. To this, Kendall got up and walked into the bathroom. You couldn't hear him but you could tell he was crying.

The cop finished his questioning and left. Everyone hugged Sam.

"Hey. Can I be alone?"  
"Sure Sweetie." Miss Knight said. "Do you want me to get Kendall out of the apartment to?"  
"No. I need to talk to him."  
Everyone nodded and when the door shut she ran over to the bathroom and opened the door and saw Kendall looking in the mirror with warm tears streaming down his face.

"Kendall."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For?"  
"Putting you through that."  
"Don't be. I should be the one sorry. I didn't help you when you needed it. Not then, not now."  
"I wouldn't tell you so how could you have helped?"  
"I don't know. But why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me."  
"Why would I be?"  
"Because even though I fought back I still wasn't strong enough. I was weak."  
"Sam."  
"Yes."  
"I love you. No matter what. even after you dumped me you were all I thought about. I cried myself to sleep and I still Loved you for hurting me."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes as she walked over to Kendall and Finally felt pure Happiness and Bliss after 3 ears of Sheer terror and Hurt.

**I'm super sorry if It's short but I hope you Like it. :) I realize it's kind of a sappy ending but I thought About putting a twist on it but then I realized not many people read it so I figured it'd be easier to end it with a sappy movie ending. LoL. La-di-da-di-da, That's the Ending music. :) Check out my other Stories! Please!**


End file.
